


gaijin

by waveydnp



Series: waveydaysFICS [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, dan in that schoolgirl outfit because of course i'm writing that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: dan and phil have fun with the japanese schoolgirl outfit phil bought





	gaijin

“Maybe don’t eat fermented soybeans… unless you want to.”

Dan gives his customary little two finger salute, but from the middle of his nose. “Bye.”

“Bye.” Phil pushes his hand in towards the camera as he always does when he’s officially done filming. He gets up off the bed and turns off the camera.

When he turns back around, Dan is giving him a real shit-eating grin.

“You didn’t have to take your bloody trousers off,” Phil mutters, his voice returned to its normal baritone.

“I know. I wanted to.”

Phil can’t help staring down at Dan’s bare legs, and the dark blue material of the skirt that ruffles across his pale thighs.

“Are you _trying_ to drive me mad?” Phil asks, unable to tear his eyes away.

“Yes. Obviously.”

Phil steps in closer, ready to lay his hands on those thighs, to push the skirt up and have his way.

“Oi,” Dan says, sticking his arm out and laying his palm flat against Phil’s chest, stopping him in his tracks.

“What?”

Dan grips Phil’s striped tie and tugs him down so they’re eye to eye. Dan pecks Phil on the lips and says, “You’re a dirty bastard, you know that?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Phil replies, sinking down to his knees so his back doesn’t break. Dan’s still gripping his tie.

Dan opens his legs and Phil slots himself between them gratefully, running his hands up Dan’s thighs and under the skirt to curl around the waistband of his pants.

“What you doin?” Dan asks

“Getting you out of these things as quickly as possible,” Phil mutters, leaning in for a kiss, or maybe just a good old fashioned lip bite.

Dan swerves his head out of the way, then reaches down to push Phil’s hands away. “No you’re not, mate.”

“What? Why?” Phil whines.

“You bought me a fucking japanese schoolgirl outfit, Phil.”

“Yeah…” Phil doesn’t understand the salt. Dan loves dressing up to get fucked.

“You made me wear it in a video. For your main channel.”

Phil can’t contain his cheeky grin. “I know.”

“It’s supposed to be an ad for crunchyroll, not a broadcast of our weird kinks.”

Phil scoffs. “I think that ship has sailed, Mr. Choke Me Furry Daddy.”

Dan places both hands firmly on Phil’s chest and pushes him back until he’s sat on his heels, pouting.

“Please?”

Dan shakes his head, standing up and looking down at Phil. “You’ve been bad and now I’m going to punish you.” He reaches his big hands up under the skirt and slowly pulls his pants down to mid thigh, being careful not to let Phil see any of the good stuff underneath. He wiggles his legs and shimmies the pants down until they hit the floor around his ankles. He steps out with one foot and uses the other to kick them into Phil’s lap.

“You need to edit the gaming vid if we’re going to get it up on time.”

Phil looks up at Dan and presses the heel of his palm against his sweatpants and into his half hard cock. “I’ve already got it up.”

Dan grins again. “That’s not my problem.” He steps over Phil and walks out of the room.

Phil watches him the whole time. He really does look too fucking good in that outfit. It’s obviously made for a much smaller person, and the back of the skirt barely even covers his ass.

Phil gets up off his knees and goes to fetch the small bottle of lube he knows he’s got stashed in the bedside drawer. He may not actually sleep in this room, but that doesn’t mean they never fuck in it. He pushes it into his pocket. He wants to be prepared the moment Dan’s done ‘punishing’ him.

He sits slumped on the sofa in the lounge, halfheartedly editing their newest gaming video. Mostly he’s watching Dan walking around the room pretending to tidy it. He keeps bending over, the little bugger. He knows Phil’s watching. He knows how much Phil loves that surprisingly round little ass, and he’s doing the utmost to ensure Phil sees it every time he leans down to pick something up off the floor.  

It’s torture getting little flashes of Dan’s balls from between his legs, but Phil’s almost glad. He’s glad Dan’s making it clear as bloody day that it’s ok for Phil to lust after him right now, because sometimes it’s not. Sometimes, when it’s just the two of them at home, editing videos or answering emails or bingeing their latest anime obsession, Dan likes to wear skirts or dresses or boyshorts and thigh high socks and Phil’s not allowed to look at him like he is now. Sometimes it’s about sex and sometimes it’s not.

Today it is and Phil absolutely cannot stand it a moment longer. He gives up trying to edit, closing the laptop and setting it aside on the sofa.

“Dan.”

Dan looks over innocently, pulling on the little red scarf around his neck. “What?”

“This is more than punishment. Now it’s just sadism.”

Dan walks over to stand in front of Phil, who scoots to the edge of the sofa. He looks up and Dan looks down and they stay just like that for a minute, just looking into each other’s eyes. Dan slides his fingers through Phil’s fringe and grips it at the root, tugging just the slightest bit. Phil’s stomach flips. Dan can still do that to him, after all these years, with nothing more than some gentle hair pulling.

“Are you ready to be good for me?” Dan asks.

Phil reaches out to hook his hands around the backs of Dan’s thighs and pull him in closer. He opens his legs and Dan steps in between them.

Phil nods, sliding his hands up to grip Dan’s hips. He’s still looking into Dan’s eyes.

“Go on then.”

Phil flips the front of the skirt up and holds it in place with one hand. He uses the other to guide Dan’s still soft cock into his mouth. It’s Dan’s favourite thing, and has thus become Phil’s favourite thing, taking Dan into his mouth before he’s hard and swirling his tongue under the folds that cover the head.

Phil looks up to watch Dan’s eyes close and his head tilt back. He can already feel Dan growing longer and harder on his tongue. He keeps his mouth wrapped around Dan until he’s fully hard and it doesn’t fit anymore. He’s never been able to take him all the way like Dan can do to him, but Dan says he doesn’t care. He likes the build of shallow sucks and teasing licks against his slit.

Phil moves a hand back to fish the bottle from his pocket and pops it open with his thumb. He needs the other hand to squeeze a generous amount of lube onto his whole hand, and the skirt falls over the top of his head before Dan even notices.

“What the fuck?” Dan says as Phil moves his slicked up hand to cup Dan’s balls. He’s still got a firm grip on Phil’s hair, so he pushes Phil’s head back and mouth off his cock.

“Where’d you get lube?”

He makes a tiny, breathy little high pitched grunt as Phil moves two slippery fingers back behind his balls to press firmly against the sensitive skin there. “Fuck,” he breathes.

Phil doesn’t bother answering, just leans forward again and dips his head under the skirt to wrap his lips around the glossy smooth skin of Dan’s head and suck. Hard.

“Mmf.” Dan’s grip on Phils fringe tightens. He uses his other hand to lift the skirt up and hold it out of the way. Phil knows Dan likes to watch.

Phil pushes his hand back further and rubs all up and down Dan’s crack. He wants it nice and slick so he can slide his finger along Dan’s skin and gently rub circles around his rim. He feels the muscles flutter and pushes his mouth a little further down Dan’s cock.

“Do it,” Dan grunts.

Phil pushes the tip inside and waits a second for Dan to adjust before pushing in to the second knuckle. He pulls it out halfway and pushes in again. And again. He keeps his finger pushing in shallowly and dragging back out slowly until he knows Dan’s ready for another.

He adds a second finger and starts to scissor Dan open once he feels the tight rings of muscle start to relax a little more. He’s not pushing in deep, he’s not curling his fingers in search of that spot. He’s just trying to stretch Dan open enough to bury himself inside later. He’ll use his cock to hit that spot, won’t even really have to try. He knows all the moves, all the angles he needs to hit to make Dan see stars.

Dan’s properly pulling Phil’s hair now, his head tilted back and his hips thrusting in time with Phil’s mouth. Phil uses his free hand to pull his trousers and pants down to mid thigh and free his own cock.

He pulls his mouth off and looks up at Dan. It takes him a while to notice that Phil’s not sucking him off anymore because Phil’s still fucking him gently with his fingers. Eventually he looks down and see Phil looking up at him.

“Ready?” Phil asks, pulling his fingers out.

Dan nods, finally releasing his grip on Phil’s fringe and reaching for the bottle lying on the sofa beside Phil. He kneels down and squeezes some lube right onto Phil’s dick. He’s about to start stroking but Phil says, “Stand up. Let me look.”

Phil takes his cock in his hand and coats it in the lube while Dan stands overtop of him, the front of the skirt tented in a way that drives Phil nearly insane. He could easily come right then and there looking at Dan in that outfit, watching him slip his hand beneath the skirt and start jerking himself off. It wouldn’t take long.

He’s almost decided to do exactly that when Dan turns around without a word and reaches his hands back to steady himself against Phil’s thighs. He lowers himself until he’s nearly sat in Phil’s lap, until he’s pushing the soft, slick give of his hole against the tip of Phil’s cock.

Phil slips his hands under the skirt and grips tightly onto Dan’s hip bones and pushes him down. He stops pushing when he feels his whole head disappear inside Dan’s tight wet heat. It feels incredible, always, still. Everytime is like the first time, he swears. It’s probably not, in fact it’s probably better now, now that he doesn’t have to worry about getting a condom on properly or coming too soon or getting too excited and hurting Dan by pushing himself in too fast.

So maybe it’s different, maybe it’s easier, but it still feels like a little a tiny explosion of fireworks is going off in his brain and in his dick every time he gets to push it up inside Dan’s soft, tight walls.

He’s stopped pushing Dan down, but apparently Dan doesn’t want to stop. He bends his knees and lowers himself down all the way until he bottoms out. Phil leans back against the sofa, keeping his grip on Dan’s hips underneath the costume and waiting for Dan to adjust. He doesn’t like to admit to it out loud because it still feels weirdly arrogant, but he knows he’s big and he knows he needs to give Dan plenty of time to breathe deep and relax and open himself up enough for it to feel less like an intrusion and more like the crippling pleasure that Phil himself is experiencing in this moment.

Eventually Dan starts bouncing and digging his nails into Phil’s thighs and moaning high and loud. He’s always loud when they’re like this, and it makes it even harder for Phil to keep from busting immediately. He’s going to choose to blame the skirt today, but in reality it’s just Dan. It’s the way they fit together perfectly every time, the way they don’t have to use words anymore when they’re like this because they just _know_ what the other needs.

It’s the way the muscles in Dan’s forearms tense as he supports himself against Phil’s body, the close shave of his new haircut, the long curve of his lovely neck.

Phil allows himself a few minutes of just passively receiving Dan’s ass with his cock before shifting his own hips and thrusting up and knowing instantly he’s hit right where he’s aiming for when he hears the air punch from Dan’s lungs.

“Right there, right there, don’t stop,” Dan whines and Phil doesn’t, he couldn’t now if he wanted to.

“You first or me?” Phil groans as Dan slams himself down and grinds mercilessly in Phil’s lap.

“Whatever, don’t care, just fuck me harder.” Dan starts jerking himself fast and rough and Phil knows it’s a race now.

A race he’s happy to lose as he squeezes Dan’s hips, holding him down and thrusting up hard at just the right angle. Dan whimpers as he comes and Phil feels Dan’s muscles clench around him and it feels so fucking good he has to bite down hard on his lip to stop himself thrusting into it.

“In or out?” Phil asks, once Dan’s muscles flutter back open around him.

Dan doesn’t answer, but he pulls himself off and turns around, kneeling on the floor in front of Phil. He wraps his long fingers around Phil and tugs just the way Phil likes and all Phil has to do is let it happen. He doesn’t have to say a damn thing and Dan has him coming all over that pretty blue skirt in less than a minute.

“Is this what you wanted when you bought this fucking thing Phil?” Dan asks, after he’s flopped himself onto the sofa next to Phil.

Phil pulls his trousers back up and smiles. “Definitely.”


End file.
